


The Pledge

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:49:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8695261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is not talking to Dean, and Dean isn't sure why.  He just knows that he;ll do whatever it takes to hold onto Sam.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

"You gonna tell me why you're being so pissy?" Dean leaned in close to whisper into 

Sam's ear. Too close. Sam instinctively pushed his brother away with the arm that 

wasn't nursing the beer. Dean wasn't used to such blatant rejection, especially from his 

younger brother. Anger rose in his throat, but it was blindsided by hurt. Dean quickly 

swallowed both emotions before they could verbalize themselves. "Sammy, c'mon 

man." Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his beer. 

 

"It's Sam." 

 

Dean knew that they were past this nonsense. What the hell was going on with his bitchy 

ass stupid brother? He stared at his brother knowing that he was purposefully staring at 

something across the room and avoiding making eye contact. They were past this shit. 

What the hell? The 'it's Sam not Sammy' game went out the window as soon as Sam 

confessed his attraction to Dean. Ever since then, Sammy had been just fine. More than 

fineÉit was great.

 

Sam held up his empty bottle to the waitress, signaling for another.

 

"What the hell do you mean by 'it's Sam'?" He leaned in close to his brother and 

attacked his ear with his words. "It hasn't been Sam since I put my dick up your ass, you 

little bitch." Dean wasn't touching Sam, but he could feel all of Sam's muscles tense. 

Dean was clueless as to what was going on, but they had played this game for months, 

and the utter relief he knew they both felt when it was overÉ

 

Sam sighed and put his bottle down. When he turned to face Dean, his eyes had aged. 

His whole self seemed older. This wasn't a time for joking, something was really 

bothering him. His stare was focused on the table, and his finger traced the condensation 

ring on the wood.

 

Dean wanted to prod. He wanted to push. He needed to know what was vexing his 

younger brother.

 

"I think we've made a mistake." 

 

The crashing of both their hearts was drowned out by a local band warming up. Dean 

breathed in, pursing his lips. They tasted like beer and blood. He licked them searching 

for any lingering taste of Sam. There was none. How was he supposed to respond to this 

shit? This is exactly what Dean had secretly feared since their first time. He knew that 

he didn't deserve Sam. Suck it up Winchester, he told himself. He knew this day would 

come. But does he protect himself, or lay it all out there? 

 

"Sam," Dean took a big swig of his beer to steady himself. "I don't think we made a 

mistake, but I understand if you don't want," He took another swig. "I mean it's just that, 

it's okay." He looked into Sam's expressive eyes and didn't know what else to say 

besides, "Are you sure?" He pleaded silently with his eyes. He begged with his body. 

This was extremely unlike him, but he realized at that moment he would do any-fucking-

thing to keep Sam. He watched as Sam slowly downed the last of his beer. His eyes 

were not expressive now. He had made his decision. 

 

"Check your pocket Dean." 

 

Dean blinked a few times before the realization came to him. It hit the older brother hard 

and right in the face. Sam was jealous. Dean pulled out the scrap of napkin with the 

bartender's phone number on it. He smirked but when he saw that Sam's eyes 

entertained no trace of amusement, he checked himself. Dean had no idea how to handle 

this type of situation. How could his younger brother even go there? Sam's eyes told 

Dean that he was afraid of losing him and that he needed to protect himself. Because one 

day you'll probably leave. The older brother hated those eyes. He'd have to handle this 

situation delicately. Those eyes his brother held were full of fear and Dean should have 

known that Sam would have abandonment issues, both of them do. 

 

The napkin. The fucking napkin was just a way to get them free drinks. Hell, had he 

known, he would have paid double. It wasn't an excuse, but it didn't matter. Sam would 

understand, but it wouldn't fix the pain. He would be left wondering. A small part of 

him would always wonder if Dean in someway wanted that bartender. Quick thinking, 

but careful thinking was needed. Sam looked as if he would bolt at any moment. 

 

It was established the Sam was more the feminine side of the relationship. He wore his 

heart on his sleeve and his emotions as well. Dean loved that about him. It wasn't ever 

said, but still more or less, that's how it was. The rare occasions that Sam dominated 

were never talked about. Dean was older and he had been protecting Sam their entire 

life. It's how it fucking was. For Dean to get emotional as he was about to do, better 

fucking prove how fucking much he wants this bitch ass kid. But when it comes down 

to it, Dean would die for his brother, so he could muster up some sentiment to let Sam 

know he came first in his life. He took a deep breath and stuck out his hand. Sam did 

nothing. He gestured for Sam to take it, but still Sam did nothing. 

 

"Take my goddamn hand, bitch." Sam shook his head. Dean withdrew it. Tempers 

flared. He wanted to scream and punch Sam. He wanted to push him against the 

exposed brick wall and tell him to stop acting like such a crazy jealous boyfriend. At the 

same time he wanted to push Sam up against the wall, drop to his knees and show Sam 

who really came first in his life. 

 

Dean mumbled something, but it was washed away with the band and the loud bar 

patrons. This was not the ideal location to be having this conversation. 

 

"What?" Sam asked still annoyed and deeply wounded. Dean's eyes flashed at Sam. 

Now he had Sam's attention. 

 

"I said, I fucking love you," He glared at Sam. "Bitch," he added for macho effect. 

"And not in some brotherly way, where I'm supposed to love you because you're my 

blood. But in real fucking love way, where I need you all the time, and when you're not 

around I can't fucking breathe. The real fucking love way where I care about your 

fucking feelings and when you say we've made a mistake, I want to jump off a fucking 

cliff. I love you so much that I'll tell you how much I fucking love you. And I'll fucking 

say fuck a lot because I'm pissed off that you would even feel like you don't matter. 

Because you fucking matter more than any fucking person in this entire fucking world, 

and you should fucking know that!"

 

Sam stared blankly at Dean. He reached out and grabbed Dean's hand.

 

"WellÉfuck." He grinned, so easily appeased. Dean couldn't resist smiling either. 

 

"Sam, if you so much as every bring this up againÉ"

 

Sam was wiser than that. He knew the unwritten rules. Their relationship was uncharted 

territory. Usually they were fine. They knew the boundaries; they knew the wants, the 

desires, the weaknesses. But Sam didn't know about fidelity, exclusivity. He obviously 

had made a monumental error in thinking Dean would be attracted to the bartender, so 

now he had no idea how to bring the subject up. His smile was fading fast. 

 

"Out with it. What's bothering you now?" Dean knew his younger brother too well. 

Sam retracted his hand. Not a good idea. Dean's hand felt cold and Sam felt too weak to 

bring up the issue. "Fucking just tell me." 

 

"It's stupid," The younger brother muttered into his soon to be empty glass of beer. He 

needed reassurance, but at what cost? He already felt stupid, This would just be the icing 

on the cake. But he needed to know. 

 

"Sam. I promise that if something is bothering you, you can come to me. We can talk 

about it. I won't think your stupid." Dean really did know what Sam was thinking. Sam 

nodded meekly. He knew Dean would understand. He hoped Dean would understand.

 

"Are weÉareÉwellÉare weÉ."

 

"Are we what?!" Dean groaned with a frustrated sigh. He didn't want to play this game 

anymore. It was seriously draining.

 

"Are weÉexclusive?"

 

What the hell does that mean?

 

"Sam, what the hell does that mean?"

 

"Never mind," Sam groaned trying to retract the statement. Dean didn't mean to upset 

him again. Sam was putting him through the wringer tonight. But damn if those wide 

eyes he has doesn't make it worth it. Dean fumbled his way around an answer, finally 

drawing a conclusion that he thought Sam would be happy with.

"I love you. Don't love anybody else. Can't really imagine ever loving anybody else. 

Don't want to fuck anybody else. Will never cheat on you. Promise to only fuck you. I 

Promise to be faithful toÉmy Sammy," His voice sweet as honey drawled on all the right 

words. The 'my Sammy' had just enough possession in its subtext for it to be hot as 

fuck, and his pledge of fidelity hit Sam in all the right spots. 

 

"Dean," Sam leaned into the table lowering his voice, "I reallyÉ" 

 

"What Sam?" Dean leaned into the table. Their faces were mere inches apart.

 

"Fuck, I'm hard. I need you to blow me." Dean shook his head in disbelief. After all 

that. After he had told Sam that he would be faithful and shit, Sam wants a blowjob. 

Fuck this bitch.

 

"You're a whore." 

 

"But Deannnnn," Sammy pleaded in obvious discomfort, "You just promised to be mine 

and mine alone." 

 

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm just gonna blow you every time you get hard. Bitch." 

 

"Jerk," Sam sulked downing the rest of his beer. With a frustrated grunt, he excused 

himself to the bathroom. Dean saw the uncomfortable bulge in Sam's pants as he got up 

from the table. 

 

"Fucking bitch," Dean muttered. The sight of Sam like that, because of him was almost 

too much. He realized Sam was about to go jack off in the bathroom. That wouldn't do. 

He hailed the waitress over and paid for their drinks. He quickly gulped down the rest of 

his beverage before knocking on the bathroom door. "Sammy, come on out. Let's go 

home." No reply. "Sammy." Dean said a bit louder, rapping on the door. Checking to 

make sure no one was looking, he opened the door and slipped into the bathroom. Just as 

he had suspected Sam was leaning against the wall, hastily pumping away at his dick. 

Dean locked the door and came up behind Sam, resting his chin on Sam's shoulder. 

"Sammy, stop." Sam shook his head, but slowed his pace. Dean reached around Sam's 

waist with his right hand and firmly grasped Sam's dick. His left hand clutched tightly to 

Sam's abdomen. 

 

He had been taking care of Sam his whole life. Now he was taking care of him in a 

different way. A better way, in his opinion. He felt Sam grunt and lean back into Dean. 

Dean's head stayed in the crook of Sam's neck. His favorite spot in the entire world. 

Moving his hand a little faster had elicited the response he wanted from Sam. Quiet 

mewls and awkward roaming of his idle hands. Sam reached around behind them and 

caressed Dean's ass. Dean imagined how awkward the must have looked at the moment. 

Dean reaching around fisting Sam's hard dick, and Sam's hands rubbing up on Dean's 

ass. 

 

He stopped moving his hand, and almost immediately a whine escaped Sam's throat. 

Dean wanted more. He wanted them to go back to the motel so that he could fuck his 

younger brother good and proper. He smirked at the thought of good and proper. Sam 

refused to wait for Dean and put his own hand back around his dick. Dean stopped him.

 

"Let's go back to the motel. I wanna get you on all foursÉ" He whispered huskily into 

Sam's ear. Sam nodded.

 

"But just finish me off here first. I'll be ready by the time we get back. Promise," Sam 

tried to convince Dean, but Dean didn't believe him. 

 

"No. Sam you're fucking useless after you come. And you're drunk. Baby, it'll be 

hours before you can play again." Sam shook his head fiercely. He had a nice buzz 

going now, they both did.

 

"DeanÉI promiseeee," Sam whined incessantly. 

 

"No. Stuff it back in your pants, we're going." He knew Sam was pretty close to 

pitching a fit, but he moved towards the door, so Sam had to put it back in his pants or 

risk exposing himself to the entire bar. 

 

"I. hate. you." Sam huffed sliding past Dean and out into the bar. 

 

Dean walked up to Sam and slid his arm around Sam's waist, so every one knew that he 

was taken. He was property of Sam and vice versa. This subtle sign of affection seemed 

to appease Sam a great deal, because as they exited the bar Sam was grinning widely 

from ear to ear, and leaning into Dean's embrace. 

 

"Fucking lightweight." Sam giggled slightly.

 

"You love me. You want tooo kisssss meeee. You want to huggg me." Sam drunkenly 

babbled into Dean's hair, stumbling along the parking lot. 

 

"Okay Miss Congeniality, let's just get into the car." Sam broke the embrace and leaned 

against the side of the bar. The only light was a lone street lamp at the other end of the 

parking lot, so Dean couldn't really make out what Sam was doing. He walked over to 

his brother and tried to get him to go to the car. 

 

"You loveee me. You wanna kisssss me. You wanna blowwww me." Sam had 

unbuttoned his pants and stood their waiting for Dean to make a move. Dean really just 

wanted to get Sam home. Safety of their room and whatnot. "C'mon bro." Sam licked 

his lips and leaned his head back, trying to make himself look more appealing.

 

It worked. 

 

Dean was on his knees and his tongue was tracing over the head of Sam's dick, licking 

off the pre-come. He pushed Sam as far into the wall and into the darkness as possible, 

and wrapped his hands around Sam's waist. 

 

"Love you Dean," Sam breathed huskily running his hands through Dean's hair. The 

gentle moans that escaped his mouth encouraged Dean to take his little brother deeper. 

Dean looked up into Sam's eyes and was surprised that they were open. They were open 

and fixated on Dean. Usually Sam closed his eyes taking in all the sensations, but tonight 

he couldn't take his eyes off Dean. Dean smiled and opened his throat to take as much of 

Sam as possible. 

 

"Unghhh" Was the guttural reply from Sam as Dean's mouth engulfed Sam. Dean 

wanted to tell Sam to be quieter, but he knew that it would have been a lost cause. The 

deeper he took Sam, the harsher Sam bucked into Dean's mouth. He'd pay for that later. 

 

Dean felt his face being tugged. Sam pulled his swollen lips into a sloppy kiss. 

 

"S'good Dean." Dean smiled and got back on his knees. He knew Sam was getting 

closer. He could feel it each time Sam thrust harshly into his mouth. Here in the dark 

parking lot, giving Sam the best-drunken blow job he'll ever have surprisingly made 

Dean very happy. He pushed himself to take all of Sam's dick in his mouth. Both he and 

Sam were cut from the same cloth and very rarely were they able to deep throat each 

other. Dean lasted for a few seconds before hitting his gag reflex. This was just enough 

to bring Sam right to the edge.

 

"You gonna come for me, little brother?" Sam nodded hazily, his fingers still entwined 

deeply in Dean's hair. 

 

"Where d'you wannit?" Sam asked trying to contain himself and not take Dean by 

surprise. 

 

"I'll take it. Tonight." Dean clarified, not wanting Sam to get used to any special 

treatment. Amidst his hazy fog, Sam's eyes lit up.

 

"Yeah?" 

 

"Yeah." Dean confirmed. "Come for me little brother," he whispered before taking his 

full length again. Sam bucked wildly into Dean's mouth spilling into his throat. Dean 

took it all like a good little soldier, sucking down every last drop. He ran his tongue all 

along Sam's dick, cleaning it off. 

 

Dean counted down in his head. And right on target, Sam slid down the wall, his eyes 

completely glazed over. 

 

"Fucking love your mouth," Sam said before passing out. Dean pulled Sam's pants back 

on and helped him up. Dean dragged Sam's dead weight back to the Impala.

 

"What'd I say? Fucking useless after sex."


End file.
